Plutia
Plutia is a character from the video game series, Hyperdimension Neptunia. In her goddess form, she is known as Iris Heart. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far As Iris Heart * Akuma VS Iris Heart (Completed) * Darth Vader vs. Iris Heart * Esdeath VS Iris Heart (Completed) * Iris Heart vs. Emil Castagnier (by TheDragonDemon) * Plutia vs Nui * Yuzuriha X Iris Heart (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 2 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Hyde Kido * Bayonetta * Ivy Valentine (Soul Calibur) * Hiei * Beerus History Plutia was just a normal human, when she, while on a picnic with Noire, found a CPU Memory and ate it which turned her into a CPU. She met Histoire and with her she founded her own nation of Planeptune. Death Battle Info Weapons Stuffed Animal. Skills and Abilities SP Skills As Plutia * Fancy Rain!: Plutia throws her stuffed animal into the air and it turns giant and falls on the enemy. * Boomerang: Plutia throws her stuffed animal like a boomerang and it hits the enemy twice. * Stress Release!: Plutia uses her stuffed animal as a voodoo doll, she hits it which causes the enemy damage, then she throws it on the ground and then stomps on it. * Fancy Rain?: Plutia throws her doll up into the air and it comes back down as 'something?' and it causes an explosion. * Heal: Heals thirty percent of an ally's HP. * Hyper Heal: Heals seventy-five percent of an ally's HP. * Megadaptor: Raises an ally's special attack. * Megamodelta: Raises an ally's special attack and special defence. As Iris Heart * Fighting Viper: Iris Heart slashes an enemy which causes two slash marks that cause an electric explosion. * Drive Stab: Iris Heart slashes at the enemy and finishes off with a kick. * Fighting Viper 2: Iris Heart slashes an enemy which causes two slash marks that cause an electric explosion. This version does more damage. * Verbal Abuse: Iris Heart puts her enemy in a trance and grinds her heel against them which deals damage and electrocutes them. * Heal: Heals thirty percent of an ally's HP. * Hyper Heal: Heals seventy-five percent of an ally's HP. * Megadaptor: Raises an ally's special attack. * Megamodelta: Raises an ally's special attack and special defence. Transformation * HDD Form: Turns Plutia into Iris Heart. Iris Heart gives Plutia a boost to all her stats and gives her the ability to fly. It also turns her stuffed animal into a snake sword. * Plane Form: When teaming up with Neptune to do the skill HDD: Plutia, Plutia transforms into a plane that can fire machine guns and when paired up with Neptune, can destroy the planet (though both Neptune and the game says that it isn't really happening). EXE Skills As Plutia * With Dolls!: Plutia fully controls her stuffed animal and makes it spin into the enemy which sends them into the air, Plutia kicks them back into the air and the stuffed doll knocks them into the ground, the doll the fires a laser from it's hands at the enemy. As Iris Heart * T. Blade Kick: Iris Heart makes a thunderstorm and kicks one of the lightning bolts at the enemy, she then blows a kiss at the enemy which causes four lasers to fire and an explosion to accrue. Feats * Terrifies all the other CPUs and her enemies (To the point some of their bodies won't be able to move). * Defeated all of the Seven Sages. * Survived Yellow Heart's strongest attack (Yellow Heart is stronger than all other CPUs combined (aside from Rei)) (Though it did knock the out of their HDD forms). * Stopped Rei Ryghts from destroying both the Hyperdimension and the Ultradimension. * Managed to absorb a part of Rei Ryghts power without it corrupting her. * In the anime, she went toe-to-toe with Yellow Heart while she was powered up by Anonydeath's machine. Faults * She rarely works, she mostly sleeps all day. * Plutia isn't smart at all. * Iris Heart focus more on having fun then wining the fight. * She can only use her skill so many times until she runs out of SP. * If she comes close to the Anti-Sharacite she will begin to lose her powers. * If Plutia has too little shares she can't transform. * Enough damage can knock her out of her HDD Form. * Was defeated by Yellow Heart. Gallery Iris Heart2-1-.png|As Iris Heart Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Ageless Characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Compile Heart Characters Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Elementals Category:Female Category:Flight Users Category:Fourth-Wall Breakers Category:Gods Category:Healers Category:Home Console Characters Category:Hyperdimensional Neptunia Characters Category:Idea Factory Characters Category:JRPG Characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Sword Wielders Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Yanderes